papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 9 - Distant Searches
MUSIC LINK <-- Previous chapter 2- In Flipside, Mario and Luigi meet up with Merlon on top of Flipside Tower. “Ah!” Merlon says. “You’ve come!” “Yeah,” Luigi replies. “Mario and I have decided to look in these Dimensional What-Cha-Mic-Call- It Things.” “You mean… Dimensional Doors?” Merlon clarifies. “Yeah!” Mario confirms. “Where will you start?” “Mario’s gonna work forwards, while I work backwards. I’m gonna start at Castle Bleck, and he’s gonna start at Lineland. We’ll meet each other in Outer Space.” “Good choices! Well, I guess you two should get going… We shouldn’t waste any time! I wish you both good luck!” And the Bros. leave through the doors. When Luigi arrives at Caste Bleck, he finds that Mimi is there too. “Hey Mimi!” Luigi yells. She waves back. “We should split up! You take that half, and I’ll take this half of the castle!” “Gotcha!” At the end of the day, they meet outside again, finding nothing inside except for a gravitational pull somewhere in the castle. Luigi uses his Return Pipe to get back to Flipside, and then enters the next door, Sammer’s Kingdom. Mario looks through Lineland in less than an hour. So, he moves on to the next door. In Merlee’s Mansion, he gets lost in the basement a few times, before finally finding the way out. When he finds nothing, he moves on to the next door. It takes Mario a few hours to get through the Bitlands, but once he does, it’s late at night. He goes back to Bestovius in Lineland and asks if he could sleep there. Bestovius approves, and they sleep through the night. During the next day, Peach and Bowser send out escorts to search their Kingdoms. At the end of the day, they return with no news. This process repeats, albeit Bowser and Peach send their escorts farther away. It takes a few weeks for the Bros. to finish up searching through the Dimensional Doors. Once they do, Mario meets Luigi in the Land of the Cragnons. “Whoa!! Bro! What are you doing here? I thought we were gonna meet up in Outer Space!” Luigi asks. Mario tells him that he had already checked Outer Space, finding nothing except for Squirps the space prince there. “Hm… Okay. Let’s just finish the Cragnon Lands for now. And they do. After two days, they return back to Flipside and visit Merlon. “Mario! Luigi! Do you have any news?” Merlon asks. “Nope,” Luigi answers. “Absolutely nothing.” Merlon sighs. “What about the outskirts?” “Outskirts?” Luigi asks. “Those are places I’ve lived before. Mario knows about them. I’ve lived in Toad Town and Rogueport. The east side of Rogueport to be specific.” Mario nods in agreement. “Sadly, the only way to get to Toad Town from here is to have the power to flip, which Mario has,” Merlon says as he points at Mario. “Okay then,” Luigi states. “I’ll go to Rogueport, and Mario will go to Toad Town. Great!” :: “See you in a bit!” And the Bros. leave in their own separate ways once again. Next chapter [[User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 10 - Children|-->]] Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic